Dear Naruto,
by CasielGlacer
Summary: Naruto dies during the chuunin exams.  Hinata continues to write a letter in her head to him knowing that he can't hear it.


Hiya. This isn't a rhyming poem. This isn't even the original design.

The first poem I wrote was like this to my friend Luis (who committed suicide when we were younger) I still think that that one was better. I had to change a lot to make it into what it is now.

Dear Naruto,

You were the boy no one wanted to play with because you were a "annoying demon"

I was the girl that had no friends because I was "to shy"

But still we made it work

We made a great team you and I.

You cheered me up when I was down

I made you laugh when you were to serious

You taught me how to throw a kunai

and encouraged me to do it better

Its amazing when I think about how we first met

I was sitting by my self

The first day of academy was the day

outside by the tree was the place

As I watched the other children

Someone ran and hid behind me.

"Shhh" the voice said

And I saw a mob run past.

I never understood why.

And then our weird friendship blossomed

don' ask me why

But we made a great team you and I

The years flew by I got teammates and friends.

but you were always my best

But nothing good ever lasts

Chunnin exams. The Jounins are crying

and they won't tell us why!

I can't find you in the crowd

"Naruto won't be with us anymore" your sensei said

No! Anybody but you! I loved you!

I felt betrayed.

But still I made it work

I would see you again sometime.

You had moved to the pearly gates.

It wasn't even an accident

You had protected your team till the end.

You didn't even block the attack

At the funeral the crowd was talking

"What a sweet boy" "He was always so happy"

How could they not know

that every smile was a mask

you were hiding your pain

and your already shattered glass heart

Naruto, I'm a chuunin now.

I help Iruka teach. There is a boy that I teach

He has your personality.

I got my first boyfriend Kiba but still I think of you

Did you know I work a side job at Ichiraku's?

Every bowl of ramen we make I think of you.

Shino is going out with someone else now

Luis we took Ino to he ER today

She has breast cancer and the doctor said she had to stay

for a week or two at most.

Naruto, I skipped teaching my squad today Ino is getting worse

Her liver is failing the doctor said

and he put her on a temporary ventilator until everything is worked out

I had to go on a mission today

Just a stupid D rank with my gennin squad.

We finished and were heading back

a messenger hawk landed on my arm with a note from the Hokage

'This can't be good' I thought

Her husband Shikamaru had to make a horrible choice

No husband should ever have to make it

He chose to take her off the ventilator

He said she was dead within 5 minute

I just miss you Naruto

I wish you were here to fix things with that big smile of yours

even thought it was fake.

But still I make it work

Naruto I have a secret.

You promise you won't tell

of course you won't

cause that's the kind of friend you are

Naruto, there are times that I wish I weren't here

how easy it would be to "accidentally" take to many pills

But something always keeps me going

But still I will make It work

Naruto Hanabi is moving today

All the way to the land of wave

She found a husband

She says that she's happy, but still I cry.

I'm going to see her off today

You know those old movies

Where the lady waves a handkerchief and sobs

As someone she loves leaves

That's the way I feel.

Hey, It's me again Naruto

But you probably already knew that.

Now I know why you smiled all of the time.

My life is a mess but still I smile.

Doesn't anyone realize it's a mask?

They say they know me, but do they?

Or do they see the steel and diamond mask,

Beautiful, yet opaque?

Naruto, I hope your happy up there.

Cuz it won't last

I'm not afraid of dying

When I get older I will.

I am a shinobi after all.

When I get there I'll get you for dying before me.

You were an idiot you should have lived

Although many things in life are hectic

I'll never be careless.

What were you thinking?

Did you ever realize that maybe

Just maybe. Someone might miss you?

Someone like me?

But still I will make it work.

And when I get to the pearly gates

I just hope that you will be waiting for me.

And for the rest of eternity

we'll make a good team you and I.

Au. Hey did you like it? Hate it? Indifferent? Please tell me I want to know.

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

Lonely little review button


End file.
